mediamanagementfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Twitter
Wat is Twitter? Twitteren is het schrijven van een korte weblog van maximaal 140 tekens. Tevens is het mogelijk om foto's en video's te posten. Twitter kom je opeens overal tegen. Tot nu toe vrijwel alleen populair bij de internetfreaks, maar langzamerhand beginnen meer en meer mensen door te krijgen dat twitteren niet alleen geweldig leuk is, maar ook ontzettend handig. Zo wordt Twitter tegenwoordig ook vaker gebruikt voor zakelijk gebruik. http://www.mt.nl/94/23258/hrm/een-sollicitatiebrief-van-140-tekens.html Wat is de geschiedenis van Twitter? Twitter is opgericht in oktober 2006 door Obvious Corp, een nieuw bedrijf uit San Francisco. Twitter is begonnen als een onderzoeksproject binnen Odeo, een site van webbedrijf Obvious van Noah Glass en Jack Dorsey, en kwam voor het eerst beschikbaar in maart 2006. Het Twitter-projectteam won de South by Southwest Web Award van 2007 in de categorie "blog". Als dank gaf het team de volgende speech: "We'd like to thank you in 140 characters or less. And we just did!" ("Wij zouden jullie willen bedanken in 140 tekens of minder. En dat hebben we nu gedaan!"). In mei 2007 werd Odeo van de hand gedaan, ten voordele van Twitter. Op 20 oktober 2009 meldde ZDNet dat de vijfmiljardste tweet was gepost. De Amerikaan Robert Sloan was verantwoordelijk voor dit bericht, dat hij schreef in reactie op een andere gebruiker. De vijfmiljardste tweet maakte niet gebruik van het maximale aantal tekens van 140. De tekst luidde: "Oh lord". Op 22 november 2009 werd het woord twitteren door het Genootschap Onze Taal verkozen tot woord van het jaar 2009 Twitter is leuk Je houdt op een eenvoudige en snelle manier contact met vrienden, kennissen en familie. Iedereen blijft op de hoogte van elkaars bezigheden en kom je iemand in het echte leven tegen, heb je meteen een gespreksonderwerp. Je leert nieuwe mensen kennen met dezelfde interesse als jij. Twitteren maakt je sociale leven makkelijker en leuker. Tevens kan je ook het laatste nieuws volgen op twitter: http://twitter.com/nos . Twitter is handig! Je hoeft niet iedereen af te bellen of te lopen. Met één berichtje is iedereen op de hoogte. Handig voor je privéleven, maar Twitter is ook handig voor zakelijk gebruik. Zo kun je snel je netwerk uitbreiden, een goed voorbeeld hiervan is http://twitter.com/Slijterijmeisje Op Twitter zijn zelfs tips beschreven hoe je aan meer followers kunt komen, zoals mobiel twitteren, zelf mensen toevoegen, etc. http://www.mt.nl/90/24564/management/8-tips-voor-meer-followers-op-twitter.html Twitter is snel! Twitter is de snelste nieuwsdienst. Je kunt berichtjes volgen van iemand die het wereldnieuws verslaat, iemand die alle ontwikkelingen van je favoriete voetbalclub doorgeeft, iemand die leuke filmpjes weet te vinden, noem maar op, met Twitter blijf je op de hoogte. Je weet het nieuws sneller en je weet meer. Twitter is makkelijk! De kracht van Twitter is dat het zo ontzettend simpel is. Twitteren is makkelijker dan SMS-en en veel goedkoper: omdat het gratis is! Twitter moet je gewoon eens proberen! Ga het gewoon eens proberen! www.twitter.com Bekende mensen op Twitter! Veel bekende mensen, zowel binnen- en buiteland doen aan Twitter. Zie hieronder een aantal voorbeelden: *http://twitter.com/youpvanthek *http://twitter.com/gerardekdom *http://twitter.com/rickvanv *http://twitter.com/De_Storm *http://twitter.com/dennisvdgeest *http://twitter.com/Phalerieau *http://twitter.com/simonkuipers *http://twitter.com/HannaVerboom *http://twitter.com/geertwilderspvv *http://twitter.com/maximeverhagen *http://twitter.com/MISSDK *http://twitter.com/borsato *http://twitter.com/BARACKOBAMA Category:term Categorie:sociale netwerken Categorie:Browse